


Hand in Hand

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka takes her girlfriend out on a romantic walk this Christmas.(Merry HonoKoto Christmas everyone!)





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for being lazy to post this yesterday!)
> 
> Merry Christmas and may you enjoy~

"Kotori-chan, are you ready?" A wide excited and patiently grinning gingerhead standing by the main door of the apartment, dressed and ready for her kind of impromptu date asked; her tone matching that of her grin - excited and patient.

The ash-brunette in question grabbed her small, fashionable sling purse, propping the rose-red leather strap on her shoulder which was ready for the winter cold outside as she wore a long sleeved, white couple shirt that sported an emerald green heart pattern in the centre, a thick and woolly forest green jacket that reached below her knees (she knitted for the season) worn, and paired with a long light brown, frilly skirt which hides away the long socks that reached her thighs, and took the necessary steps towards her waiting girlfriend that was dressed similarly to her other than the jeans replacing her skirt.

"Mmph! ...I'll go anywhere with you even if I'm not ready, Honoka-chan." The ash-brunette adds with a giggle as she puts her hand on Honoka's outstretched and waiting ones.

Honoka laughs heartily as her fingers closed on Kotori's hand in hers, the two of them steps outside. "You don't have to rush, Kotori-chan. I'll wait for you to be ready..." The grinning gingerhead takes a step closer to her girlfriend even though they were already shoulder to shoulder. "No matter how long~" Honoka whispers loudly and playfully with a wink.

Kotori giggles dizzily, her face illuminating with a bright blush, adding to the well done Christmas lights all around; houses were lit up from roof to windows and gates, and mini Christmas trees shining an array of red, orange, white, green and blue. Kotori squeezes Honoka's hand, loving the immediate reciprocative squeeze and mixing of warmth where their hands are connected.

Kotori chose not to say anything as they continue walking down the specially decorated streets, conveniently or perhaps purposefully (as Honoka thought of) adding to the romantic and magical Christmas night atmosphere the couple was living in.

They simply appreciated the comfortable silence as they enjoyed the Christmas jingles and happy chatter that served as a constant BGM on Christmas, and the feelings of soft, warm, and bliss that enveloped Honoka and Kotori as they walked hand in hand, fingers intertwined, shoulders bumping each other every now and then, and of course, heart beating in tandem to their relaxed pace.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Kotori-chan~" Unconcealable excitement swam in sparkling blue eyes which Kotori could not help but be captivated by.

"What is it, Honoka-chan~?" The ash-brunette copied her girlfriend's enthusiastic sing-song manner.

"Want to go on a romantic Christmas night walk with me~?" Pearly whites outshined their apartment's indoor Christmas lights, Kotori reflected a similar broad smile.

"I'd love to do that!" Kotori chirped her reply, her heart fluttering with an unexplainable excitement for a simple walk. But it  _is_ a walk with her girlfriend, the full of surprises Kousaka Honoka, that she is very much in love with; so it's no surprise that she felt like the first few dates - butterflies and peace melding into one inside of her.

* * *

The young couple walked quite the distance from their home, pass the housing district to the shops and now the wide park which was heavily filled with Christmas decor - not missing out on many large Christmas trees and lit up stars on top.

A cold wind blew by, caressing any exposed skin it could come in contact with. Honoka ignored her own rush of cold as she looked over to her girlfriend to make sure she was safe and happy.

Wordlessly, the gingerhead leaned in to the beauty of a girl that robbed her of her voice and nuzzled her nose with said girl who closed her eyes for the duration of the passing wind.

Kotori giggles at the display of affection. "I wasn't that cold."

Honoka smiled widely as she stood in front of her girlfriend, seemingly ready to block any other gusts of winter wind that might come their way. "I wanted to touch you too."

Kotori felt her cheeks heating up, she was always victim to her girlfriend's lack thereof or strategically chosen to be double meaning vocabulary. It was the ash-brunette's turn to be tongue-tied as she tugged on the gingerhead's arms.

Honoka may have commented about the Christmas lights being really beautiful earlier, but right now, in this moment where Honoka could not tear her eyes away from her girlfriend, the Christmas lights were nothing but a blurry effect to further bring out Kotori's angelic features. Honoka took in a long breath through her nose subconsciously.

Kotori felt the same way as she got lost in Honoka's loving gaze; that sparkling blue that always pulled her close, pulled her in, towards the place she felt  _just right_.

They both slowly but surely, inched closer and closer, soon enough their lips touched and held there for a blissful three seconds before Honoka giggled on her girlfriend's smiling lips.

"Merry Christmas, Honoka-chan." Kotori murmured against those warm lips she loves oh so much before wrapping her arms around Honoka's neck and initiating a continuation of their intoxicating kiss.

Honoka could not help the big, dumb smile from growing before catching Kotori's bottom lip to suck on, chuckle the happiness bubbling out of her to have Kotori, and then properly indulging Kotori with a kiss that may or may not have lasted the entire duration of the Christmas illumination and more.

_"Want to go on a romantic Christmas night walk with me?"_

Kotori knew it was going to be something special when Honoka popped the question (she's waiting for another), and she was right. Anytime and anywhere with Honoka is a special and irreplaceable time Kotori won't ever refuse.

The temperature might be slightly below ten degrees celcius, but those numbers and formulas don't- can't apply to the young couple in the park as Honoka and Kotori felt nothing but warmth, love and... _the feeling is right._  In each other's arms, lips touching the other and later, hand in hand to home.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry HonoKoto Christmas everybody~! XD I hope everyone enjoyed this!
> 
> I actually drew Honoka and Kotori kissing, coloured it and shared it on my Tumblr (oumiyuki)! You can go check it out if you like more HonoKoto Christmas gifts~ hehe~ XD
> 
> Leave me a comment to let me know how you enjoyed this! And see you next time! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! XD


End file.
